


A Sibling for Sydney

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: #kings of paradise fanfic, #kop fanfic, #love 365, #secrets with sydeny, #voltage fanfic, #voltage inc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Kudos: 1





	A Sibling for Sydney

Sydney paced anxiously back and forth in front of the door. Taki and MC had been gone for a few days and Shun was periodically stopping by to make sure that all her needs were being met. Shun was a nice guy and while she enjoyed his company, Sydney was longing to see Taki again. Today was also the day that they would be returning home with a new addition to their family that Taki referred to as a “sibling.”

Does this family really need any more members? I eventually could tolerate MC being added, but Taki doesn’t need anyone else here when he already has me!

While Sydney was lost pondering in her thoughts and worrying about what this meant for her future, the door quietly creaked open and Taki peeked his head through the entryway. He glanced around the room and his eyes immediately softened when he found the crocodile eagerly awaiting his return.

“Hey, Sydney,” Taki whispered, before crouching down by her side. “I have someone very special I want you to meet. She’s still asleep, but I know you’re going to be the best big sister any sibling could ever ask for.”

Taki quietly called out to the hallway to MC, and she slowly shuffled into the room to join the duo. Sydney noticed that MC was clutching a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket close to her chest.

“Hi, Sydney,” she greeted. “We’re glad to be home. We missed you while we were out.”

At that moment, a quiet hiccup sound could be heard from this “bundle.”

This must be that new sibling thing Taki mentioned.

Taki grabbed the blanket from MC’s arms, and fiddled around with the material until a tiny face was now visible for Sydney to see. The little sibling’s eyes were only open for a short moment, but Sydney could see that they were Taki’s. Sydney’s heart fluttered, and an instant bond was formed as she watched the tiny human fall back to sleep.

Sydney gently nuzzled her snout against the blanket in Taki’s arms, and MC quickly snapped a picture of the three of them together. Taki stroked the crocodile’s head with his free hand and gestured for MC to come closer.

“You have to help us take good care of her now,” he remarked, while relaxing his head against MC’s shoulder.

I will. I promise I will. I’ll never let anything happen to my baby sibling…..or to anyone else in our family.

Sydney moved in closer and MC immediately reached out to pat her. The happy family sat their embracing each other, all grateful that they were apart of a bond as wonderful and loving as this one.


End file.
